New Year Resolutions
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: CONTINUATION of 'Truth or Dare Under the Mistletoe' by popular demand. The members of Team 7 try to decode the events that took place during a memorable round of Truth or Dare. KakaSaku and NaruSasu rated M for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a continuation of my story "Truth or Dare Under the Mistletoe" found here .net/u/1602487/Dragonangelx003 by popular request.

I don't own Naruto and if I did I don't know how I would afford to feed him.

New Year Resolutions

Chapter 1

One week later…

It had snowed a few more inches that morning, giving the streets of Konoha a peaceful, sleepy atmosphere. The road was free of pedestrians aside from the odd shopkeeper sweeping off their stoop. The sky above was pale grey and still. The trees breathed lightly as a pair of crows chased each other overhead.

Naruto for one, thought it too quiet.

He missed the laughter of the academy kids playing in the streets, the chimes of store doors, the chatter of the crowd, or even a snide remark from an old shinobi still wary of the kyuubi container. Now, with everyone huddling indoors with their loved ones by a fire or at the very least a space heater, the only sound was the crunch of the snow beneath his feet and the cackle of the crows above.

It wasn't much better in his apartment. The television gave background noise, but nothing was on to catch his interest. He could go pester Sakura, but she was working with Tsunade until late. Kakashi had vanished a few days ago which probably meant an ANBU mission. Sasuke…was the reason he was trying to escape his own thoughts.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto jumped as Sai's voice broke the utter silence. Between his charka suppression and overtly subtle demeanor, Sai could probably even sneak up on Kakashi if he wanted to.

Holding his pounding heart, Naruto turned towards his fellow shinobi. "You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing out here on a day like this?"

"Reading." He said holding up a brown bag.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "More etiquette books?"

"Not this time, I saw some other books that caught my interest." He reached in the paper bag and pulled out two books. One was pale green book with the words 'Party Games' on the cover. "It would be prudent to be better prepared for the next time I play."

Naruto grimaced at the thought of Sai planning ahead of time for any party game. He caught a glimpse of an orange cover on the other book. "Is that what I think it is?" Sai pulled the orange book out of the bag more revealing a crossed circle on the back cover. "What on Earth are you doing with Icha Icha Tactics?"

"They had it on paperback sale, and Kakashi reads it so often I thought it might be a good read?" He said innocently. "Why?"

Naruto considered warning Sai that Ero-Sennin's books were porn in written form, but he thought again and decided that there were some things Sai should learn on his own. "No reason, I just figured you would just borrow Sensei's copy."

"What about you Naruto? What are you doing out today?"

'_Trying to get my mind off things.'_ "Just getting a bite to eat." He partially lied.

"So am I. Would you let me treat you to some ramen? You're going to Ichiraku right?"

Naruto laughed. "Where else would I go?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The nurse at the front desk didn't even make Kakashi fill in the paperwork when he staggered through the double doors of the hospital. She just pressed the button to open the ER door and paged a nurse to show him a bed.

He found his usual cot by memory more so than sight. He wasn't in the worst condition he'd ever been in, but he had lost about a pint of blood and he was pretty sure he had a concussion. He felt dizzy as he crawled up the bed and lay down on the pillow face first. Somewhere in the background he heard the overhead speakers say, "_Haruno to the ER, code seven. Haruno to the ER, code seven."_

Behind his mask he smiled. That was the code to let Sakura know he was here. If she was available he preferred her to treat him. Not because she was the best looking Kunochi in the place, or that she didn't try and look at his face if he was under anesthesia, or because she was the Hokage's protégé, but because she was trustworthy and she had treated him more in the last decade than any other. She knew which scars were old, which were new, where most of them came from.

That and it was nice not to have to recount his medical history every time he got injured. Which was a lot.

He didn't raise his head when he heard the curtains be pulled back. Instead of a greeting he heard a sharp intake of breath. "Kakashi! What happened to your back?!"

That bad eh? He was in pain but if Sakura was surprised then it was probably worse than he thought. Best not to worry her. "Well I met this lovely young lady at the bar and she was a bit more aggressive in bed then I would have liked."

He heard her let out a sigh. "You must have gotten a blow to the head too, thinking attractive women would want to sleep with you." She said in a mocking tone.

"Ouch…My pride."

She opened the drawer near the bed and pulled out a pair of blunt tip scissors. "We can fix your pride later. Right now let's have a look at you. Can you sit up?"

Kakashi rolled on his side and propped himself up on an elbow before managing to upright himself.

"Can you lift your arms a little bit?" She instructed as she managed to unbuckle his chest plate and shoulder pads to his ANBU uniform before discarding them to the side. "Don't move, this shirt is done for anyway." Said Sakura as she cut the shirt at the seams and peeled it away from Kakashi's back. "Really, Sensei. What happened?"

"I had to take care of a rogue Kunochi from the land of waves who had a similar Jutsu to Kiba, only instead of dogs, hers were tigers. Somehow she managed to sneak up on me and…well you see what happened."

Sakura wet a rag and tried to wipe away some of the dried blood. "You took care of her I assume. Oop, hold still."

"OW!"

Sakura reached over Kakashi's shoulder and held out a sharp, thumb sized claw in front of his face. "She seems to have left you a parting gift." She said putting the rag away and positioning herself in front of Kakashi again, removing his hitai-ate and putting it on the end table. "Follow my finger… what day is it?"

"Thursday."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Not tempura."

"Who's going to be the next Hokage?"

"Me."

Sakura rolled her eyes while she pulled out a penlight and shined it in his eyes. "Don't let Naruto hear you say that."

He chuckled. "If he was two years older, my answer would be different. You know that."

Sakura nodded. If anything happened to Tsunade after Naruto turned 21, then he would be a strong candidate. However, Sakura wondered if Kakashi really knew that Tsunade had considered the Copy-nin a replacement should anything happen to her, but she wasn't allowed to disclose that unless needed.

"Do you remember Christmas Eve?"

The expression in his mismatched eyes changed immediately. Although unfocused they turned and locked with hers. She instantly regretted the question. While she was mostly referring to the humorous moment between Sasuke and Naruto under the mistletoe she knew he was thinking of their steamy few moments in the closet. As the memories flooded back to her she hoped he was too bleary eyed to notice her blush.

"I remember a few things."

She changed the subject. "Well I don't think you have a concussion, but your back needs some serious healing. Lie on your stomach again."

He held her gaze for another second before turning and lying back down. Was he just flirting with Sakura? When they were in the closet together they were inebriated and just following the dare…weren't they? He admitted she was an accomplished Kunochi, a beautiful woman, intelligent, strong, and-oh that feels nice.

Sakura's charka charged touch was mending the angry gashes that ran up and down his back. The sensation was mildly itchy where the skin stitched back together, but it was quickly replaced with a cool tingle. She started at the base of his back and worked her way up to his shoulders, taking time on each injury to make sure that it wouldn't scar.

"While you're at it," He asked groggily. "How 'bout a back massage?"

He didn't hear Sakura say anything. He imagined that she was rolling her eyes, chalking up his talk as a typical pervert. Kakashi was genuinely surprised when the charka tingle turned warm and she began to work the muscles in his neck. Untangling deep, year old knots.

When he let out a soft moan, Sakura held her breath. She was relatively sure that he was kidding when he asked for the back rub, but she figured 'why not', she couldn't remember Kakashi Sensei ever mentioning getting pampered like this. She had treated him before, sometimes in his apartment when he was too stubborn to come into the hospital, but this time was different.

Instead of healing his wounds like it was her job, she enjoyed the touch of his skin as she worked the toned muscle, the way he looked at her with his mismatched eyes while she checked for a concussion, or the way he moaned under her administrations.

When she reached the small of his back she stopped her charka flow and traced her fingers up his spine and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Kakashi."

No response. "Kakashi?" She pushed his silver bangs away from his eyes to find him completely unconscious.

She sighed. Maybe she was a little too good at what she did.

Pushing the curtain aside she waved a nurse over. "Make sure he gets 500cc of O negative, 500mg of Amoxicillin, and 10mg of oxycodone. Keep him until tomorrow morning for observation and check with me in four hours."

"Yes, Miss Haruno."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So in the game of Kings the last person to get the King card drinks the cup with three beers in it?" Sai nodded. "Which card was it that you get to make up a rule with?"

"Jack."

"I like it. We'll have to play it next time." Naruto said before resuming his inhalation of ramen.

"So you get to kiss Sasuke again?" Sai asked indifferently.

To say that Naruto choked on his ramen would be an extreme understatement. "Wha…*cough cough cough….gasp cough* …what!?"

Sai sipped his tea. "When we first set you up to kiss Sasuke, Sakura wanted to make the both of you think it was her which explains why you leaned in so eagerly. You were both heavily inebriated so I'm relatively sure you didn't notice who you were kissing at first. By the time the kiss ended, however, it would be unlikely that you hadn't realized it by then. When you took off the blindfolds the look in your eyes was more of a confirmation of suspicion than a surprise. In addition to that, for the rest of the night you had as little eye contact as possible and maintained your distance. Would it be presumptuous to say that you haven't seen Sasuke since?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"You seem like the sort of person to laugh it off if you felt nothing or cringe and rinse your mouth out immediately if you hated it. The fact that you are avoiding contact with him projects embarrassment and shame. Shame you wouldn't feel if the emotions you felt for that kiss were more socially acceptable."

Naruto could feel his ears get hot with embarrassment. He was now thankful that there were no other patrons at Ichiraku to overhear this conversation, because thanks to those goddamned books and Sai's logic, he was completely right.

Taking a very deep breath he asked, "Can you keep a secret Sai?"

"ROOT would have killed me by now if I couldn't." He said with a weak smile.

"I'm not gay, at least not with the whole male species, no offense."

"None taken."

"Sasuke is different. Ever since academy we were rivals and even enemies. When we were assigned in the same team the rivalry made the two of us stronger by competing with each other. In missions we defended one another and on one mission we encountered a shinobi named Haku and I thought he had died. It was then I realized that he and the rest of the team were the first family I've ever known. The first people I've felt so strongly for. If you would defend someone with your life that's love, right?"

"According to the books, yes."

"But then when he left Konoha for Snake-Face, it infuriated me but most of all I felt such intense loss. Like he had died." He ran a frustrated hand through his spiky hair. "But I had the power to bring him back from death and I promised Sakura I would do so.

"When he came back on his own it felt like a void in me was filled. The original team was complete again. Again no offense…And…to me that all sounds a lot like love."

"That sounds accurate to me." Said Sai, unwavered by Naruto pouring his heart out.

"What happened on Christmas Eve, at the party added physical attraction on top of the emotional and I…I'm not quite sure how to approach the situation." He paused for a long moment. "Or Sasuke."

"It sounds to me like you are unsure how to start the conversation and are fearful of his reaction. You think you might loose him all over again, if not physically, but emotionally as well."

"Dude, which book did you get all this insight from and can I borrow it?"

Sai smiled "Its volume 8 and yes you can borrow it. Come by my place tomorrow and I'll give it to you. As far as your current situation I think you should talk to him. If you don't it will only make things worse and perhaps even ruin the cooperative integrity of the team."

Leave it to Sai to put it in work terms. Naruto took another deep breath happy to get all this off his chest to SOMEONE. "Thank you Sai, I think I'll find him tomorrow and have a talk."

"You are welcome Naruto. Anyway, it is getting late and I've got some reading to do." He said putting some cash down on the ramen bar. "Good luck with your discussion."

"Take it easy Sai, and thanks again."

"Anytime." He said before pushing the curtain back and departing.

Naruto returned to his cooling bowl of ramen before he heard the crunch of snow behind him again. "Did you forget something Sa-"

He froze when he realized that none other than Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More to come! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen and I'll see where my muse takes me. It was because of your reviews that I decided to continue "Truth or Dare Under the Mistletoe" in the first place, so REVIEW PEOPLE!

Thanks -^_^-


	2. Chapter 2

New Year Resolutions 

Chapter 2

"K…Konbanwa, Sasuke." Naruto said shakily. He looked visibly unnerved by his approach, but Sasuke wasn't going to pry. Right now he was cold and wanted something to warm him up.

"Naruto." He said in his usual droll, bored tone before turning to the owner. "Large bowl of tonkotsu, and hot sake please." He asked Ichiraku-San.

"Make that two sake." Naruto asked, his voice a tad calmer.

"Sure thing gentlemen." Ichiraku-San said before disappearing into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before their drinks and Sasuke's food arrived on the bar in front of them. While waiting for them to cool Sasuke turned to his blonde counterpart. "Why are you staring at me? You've been acting odd since I walked in."

Naruto swallowed, fighting for words. "Um…there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." He paused to take a rather large shot of sake. After cringing from the burn, he continued. "About what happened at the party."

"Oh?" He asked, playing ignorant. "If you're worried about the camera Sakura brought I stole the film the second I walked in. So nobody's going to see that photo."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. He was so crocked he wasn't even aware of a camera. Thankfully Sasuke was so on top of things. "Well thanks for that, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." He poured himself another shot and took a deep breath. "You and the rest of Team 7 are like family to me despite everything that's happened. Having you come back home was one of the best moments in my life." He paused, Sasuke listened but remained stoic. Naruto fumbled for words. "The other night during the dare, I thought I was kissing Sakura at first, but when I realized it was you I didn't feel the holy-crap-must-pull-away reaction I thought I would. I…I…"

Sasuke swallowed a large mouthful of ramen and felt he should end Naruto's suffering. "I think I know where you're going with this." He turned on his stool so he was fully facing the nervous blonde. "I thought it was Sakura at first too, but before we even touched I knew for sure it was you. Sakura doesn't drink rum."

Naruto went wide eyed. "You knew it was me? Then why didn't you-"

"-pull away?" Sasuke interrupted. "Let me ask you something instead. Have you _ever_ seen me on a date, kissing, or even hugging a female?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "No…I suppose not."

Sasuke smirked before turning back to the bar and continued to eat his dinner. The kyuubi container sat dumbstruck for a moment, processing what had just been discovered in his mind. "So you prefer guys?"

"Don't be saying that too loud now." He said gesturing with his chopsticks. "I've got a reputation to hold up in this town and the last thing I want is for people to start asking me which color drapes to pick for their apartment."

Naruto laughed half-heartedly before going silent for another moment. "Soooo was I your first guy-kiss?"

The raven haired shinobi took a swig of broth and pondered a moment. "Actually you were, but not at the party." Naruto gave him a blank look. "Do you remember the day we were assigned together?"

"Yeah, but what…Oh that kiss!" The blonde erupted in laughter as Sasuke cracked a smile.

"So this is entirely your fault if you think about it." He said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. "You have created a monster."

When he finally stopped his fit of laughter, Naruto felt quite a bit better. Now that Sasuke had told him a huge secret in such a calm tone he felt he could speak a little more freely without worrying about what his team mate would think of him. "So, lets say I kinda liked the kiss what do I do now?"

"We'll don't go jumping in the deep end. You still have a huge crush on Sakura don't you?"

"Well…yes."

"Then you're probably bi, especially after hanging out with Ero-Sennin for so long. Everyone's a little bisexual, it's just to what extent is the variable."

"You're starting to sound like Sai." Said Naruto as he watched Sasuke polish off his meal. "So what do I do now?"

After paying for his meal Sasuke stood up and put his coat on and stood up. "Well this moment I think you should swing by the hospital. Kakashi Sensei just got back from a mission and he's recovering from injuries…again. As far as this whole situation, mull it over for a little bit and if you want to know more," Sasuke put a hand on the blondes shoulder and whispered in his ear. "you know where to find me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The warm touch of a hand on his forehead coaxed him to consciousness. Peeking his right eye open he saw a lovely female form before him. Her auburn, shoulder length hair, and concerned face tugged at his memory.

"Rin…when did you get here?" He whispered as the hand traveled to his masked cheek.

"Kakashi?"

"Where's Minato Sensei?" He asked sitting up in the dimly lit room. "Did you tell him what happened to Obito?" His voice cracked a bit. "I couldn't help him, I'm sorry. Rin I'm so sorry."

The warm hand traveled down to his bare chest and pushed him back down to the bed. The room spun as a nagging whine filled his ears. "Kakashi Sensei, lie down. You lost quite a bit of blood."

_'Sensei?' _Why would anyone call him…wait. Looking back up at the woman's face, concerned emerald eyes looked down at him. The light shining in from the hallway revealed that the shoulder length hair wasn't auburn, it was pink. "Sakura?"

"You got it. Do you remember coming into the hospital?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He slumped his head to the side. "Now I do. How long has it been?"

"Just a few hours. How's your back?"

He shifted in the bed. "It feels really good actually, what did you do?"

Sakura smiled. "You're on some strong pain killers and I'm pretty sure the back massage helped."

"That's right, you did give me one didn't you? I'll have to return the favor some time." He said grinning under his mask.

Sakura absent mindedly reached up and rubbed her sore shoulder. "I may take you up on that offer, but right now you should get a bit more rest. I'll check on you again in a few hours." She stood up slowly, put his chart on the foot of the bed, and left the room.

Alone with himself he reached up and felt the spot on his chest were her hand had vacated. It felt cold in her absence.

Something had changed between them since the party. He was now flirting shamelessly with his nineteen year old student and being the pervert he was, he absolutely loved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More to come soon! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far!

To answer Prism0467's question. I wouldn't so much call Sasuke world-wisdom-y, but more so accepting of what he is without any kind of shame (because he doesn't comprehend that emotion). Much like my acceptance of being a dork. I live it, I love it, so deal with it.

New Year Resolutions

Chapter 3

Kakashi sat propped up in his hospital bed reading the newest addition to his book collection, Icha Icha Onsen. He had read it before, but it was the only one he hadn't committed to memory…yet. He was just at a humorous part where a sassy girl flashes a pair of perverts who were peeping at her in the hot springs.

Chuckling to himself he thought how considerate it was of Naruto to drop it off early this morning…or was it very late last night? Thanks to the pain meds the past day was a bit fuzzy. Lingering pain or not he refused the nurse whenever she offered him more. He was going to be in his right mind the next time he spoke to Sakura.

Between being drunk on Christmas, light headed from blood loss, or whacked out on pain killers he hadn't spoken to her coherently for a while. He was sure she was tired of it. In fact, he was wondering if she was angry with him at this point. When he inquired with the nurse if Sakura was in, she said that she had taken a personal day and would probably be out until tomorrow.

So either something bad happened or he did something to seriously annoy, perhaps even offend his own student. Either way he suddenly didn't feel much like reading anymore.

Discarding his beloved book on the end table, he thought to himself what he would say to Sakura the next time their paths crossed. He had some explaining to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura lounged back on her oversized, black, leather couch, wrapping herself up in her warmest blanket. Finding the remote she turned the rarely used TV on and sat back to enjoy a cup of hot cocoa. She wasn't sick or upset about anything, she was thinking ahead.

Today was New Year's Eve. Sakura knew that tonight at about 12:30am the calls would start coming in about people with alcohol poisoning, drunken fights, dobes playing with weapons while inebriated, and a whole slew of other preventable injuries. Weather she was scheduled for tonight or not (and she wasn't) Sakura knew that she would be paged in as back up or if anyone came in that required surgery and Tsunade and Shizune were busy.

She would stake an A-Ranked missions pay on it.

In the meantime, she wanted to get some relaxation in. To just do nothing more productive than throw a load of laundry in the dryer and rinse out her cocoa mug. Sinking back in the soft leather of the couch, Sakura tucked under the blankets and waited to nod off into a late morning nap.

Ten minutes later she was getting restless. She needed to move around, finish that report she left on her work desk, check on the new intern in the ER, update Tsunade on – NO! She wouldn't go back to work! Not until they called her in or she was scheduled to do so. She knew for sure that she would be there until dawn and she would not be one of those medic-nins that practically lived at the hospital.

She would relax! She would! Really…

Shit… She had to move around. Her mind was too active to take a nap and she didn't want to go to work. The apartment was spotless from not being home so often so cleaning was out.

Sakura suddenly sat upright, eyes wide and smiling. She could practice her new Jutsu! She had been putting it off due to work, and with this weather and time off she had no excuse. Downing the rest of her cocoa she ran to the closet to find her warm training gear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi was relieved to leave the hospital. Under medication or not, he hated it. Mostly because of the smell. If it wasn't the rubbing alcohol it was the soiled sheets, or formaldehyde, it was any number of unpleasant odors to waft his way.

By all technicalities he wasn't really discharged. In between attempts of the nurse to give him more medication, Kakashi had simply left a clone to give him some time to make distance, and hopped out of the window.

His apartment was normally a straight shot down the main South road of Konoha, but on a day like today he didn't want to bump into anyone who would want to chat. He just wanted to get home, shower, take a non-drug-induced nap, have a bite to eat, and just plain relax. A rare luxury.

However, it being New Year's Eve, downtown was bustling with people buying last minute items and party foods. He would bump into someone for sure. Better to take a short cut through the training fields. It was a little longer walk, but surely deserted on a day like this.

As his feet crunched through the silence of the fields he thought about what a total ass of himself he had made as of late. Granted he knew he was a pervert, but still, he shouldn't make advances (however joking or not) on a student. It was bad enough that Jiraya peeped on women constantly in the hot springs, but he would have never hit on a student…or would he? Actually… he might not put that past the Sennin. He was after all the author of his beloved books.

"Shit." He cursed to himself. In his hurry to leave he had left his Icha Icha Onsen book in the drawer by the hospital bed. He could go back for it now, but he really didn't want to deal with the nurse should he bump into her again. That and…'Who's training out here on a day like this?'

His thoughts were interrupted by sound of snow crunching under someone else's swift steps in the field ahead.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks when he realized that the one person he was trying to avoid today was directly in his path, training in the field by herself.

Sighing heavily, he continued walking, she had sensed him for sure at this point so he might as well try and walk by the field casually pretending nothing was horribly awkward. When he emerged from behind a row of trees he raised an eyebrow at her actions. She was doing a motion similar to a fast tai chi, but something was moving around her. As he got closer he realized that it was a ribbon of water. When did Sakura learn elemental Jutsu?

Forgetting about his past transgressions, Kakashi decided to stand back a moment and see what his former student could do.

She was moving as fluidly as the water bending around her. From a distance it almost looked like she was dancing by herself. The water seemed to flow from her fingertips and glide weightlessly through the air. It wasn't until she turned and gestured in a whip towards a wooden dummy that it was clear that she was NOT dancing.

As the water flew through the air it suddenly froze into icicles sharp as senbon and collided with the dummy in a cluster of '_th-th-th-th-th-th-thunk'_.

Kakashi let out a quiet whistle as Sakura turned toward him, panting lightly. "Sensei, when did you get here?"

So she hadn't sensed him. 'Shit'. Well it was too late to sneak by her now.

"Impressive Jutsu." He said walking towards her. "When did you learn that?"

Sakura tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear as he approached. "Tsunade wanted me to learn some. As it turns out I'm compatible with water. It's easier to practice after it rains or where I can access lots of moisture. I had never practiced in snow before. That ice attack was the first time I've made any pieces that hold their shape. The others had all melted before they made contact."

Kakashi smiled reassuringly. "You'll get it in time. Chidori took me near five months to get right. Granted Naruto got his Shuriken Rasengan relatively quick, but he had the help of shadow clones. You should get it perfect in no time. You have better charka control than anyone in Team 7. Actually, I don't think I know anyone from your year who can do it better."

Sakura smiled, grateful for the compliment. "You really think so, Kakashi Sensei?"

"I know so, and if you feel like putting up with me for a while, I'll even help you out with it."

"How? I know you've copied a lot of water type Jutsu's but your element is lighting."

"True." He said. "But I think you're practice would work better if you learn to control fluid water better before you try and perfect ice."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And how would you suggest that?"

Instantly Kakashi took off in a run, yelling behind him. "Moving target!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No smut yet, I know. But I'm working on writing stories with character development. Hang in there people! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

New Year Resolutions

Chapter 4

Kakashi's fingers and toes had long since gone numb from Sakura's liquid assault. He had underestimated her speed and resourcefulness given her surroundings. In a few short Sakura was able to hit him at a distance with her charka controlled stream. If it wasn't coming directly from her then it was coming from under his very feet. He was soaked.

A few minutes ago he told her to try and integrate hand to hand combat with it and bet her that she couldn't land even one punch or kick. He was hard pressed to avoid her. Granted he wasn't fighting back with anything more than blocks and deflections, but Sakura was relentless. Something she must have learned from Tsunade.

Telling her that she had the best charka control in her year was the truth, if not an understatement. Aside from Tsunade herself he had never seen a Kunochi with better control of her charka flow.

Dodging another deluge of icy water the spray hitting him seemed like it was freezing almost instantly in the chilly air. If he had been using his Sharingan he might have been able to keep a better eye on her, but that was his downfall last time he battled her and Naruto when they tried to spoil the ending of one of his books.

As the wave passed he scanned the field in the failing evening light. She was nowhere to be seen.

Hearing a splash behind him he made to jump away but realized with a shock that his feet had actually been flash frozen to the ground by a thick cake of ice. Spinning around as best he could to defend himself he had no way to block the pink-haired Kunochi emerging from the very wave he dodged.

Her fist made contact with his left cheek. Hard.

As he fell to the ground he tried to catch himself to no avail as his feet held steadfast. When he landed backwards in the snow, Sakura released her Jutsu, melting the water around his feet.

Bending over Kakashi, the water from Sakura's hair dripped onto Kakashi's already bruising face. "I think I win your bet. What's my prize?" She said holding a hand out to her Sensei.

Taking her hand he stood up and rubbed the side of his face. She really could throw a punch. "The satisfaction of giving an old pervert what he deserves." It was probably a good thing he was numb, he was sure he would be feeling much worse once he warmed up.

Sakura smiled. "You're not old Sensei." She said in a soft voice. "You don't look a day older than the first day I met you."

"How would you know that? You've never seen my face."

Sakura huffed and bopped him on the shoulder. "Learn to take a complement."

By this point the sky was completely black, as the two ninja made their way back to the main street. It was too dark and too cold to stay out on the field. "So what are you doing for the New Year?" Kakashi asked, making small talk.

"Probably working. I'm going back to my apartment to take a hot shower and relax until they call me. They always do on crazy holiday nights." She said with a bit of a frown. Kakashi knew she loved her job, but he could tell she was a bit worn out from it. Turning up to look at him she asked. "You?"

He really hadn't thought of it until now. "Probably do the same. Maybe get some reading in." He said knowing full well he had forgotten his book at the hospital.

"Another Icha Icha?"

"Of course."

Sakura shivered when a brisk breeze blew through the streets. "I'm going to head home, I'm freezing. Thank you again for helping me with my Jutsu, Sensei."

"Anytime." He said, smiling through his mask. Despite the soaking and beating it was nice spending some sparing time with a former…current student. However, he was definitely going to wait until warmer weather before he helped her practice again. "Try not to work too hard tonight." He said and turned toward his own apartment and she did the same.

Sakura reached her apartment first and made a B-line toward the shower. Turning on the hot water she let the bathroom steam up while she discarded her training gear in the hamper. Shivering from the sudden contact of bare skin to steamy warmth, she hoped that Kakashi sensei was warming up as well.

He was not.

Before heading back to his apartment Kakashi swung by a pharmacy to pick up some aspirin. Under his Hitai-ate and mask he could feel his cheek getting puffy and he knew that once he defrosted that he would need the pain killers.

Now he regretted not taking some from the nurse and at least stashing them for just such a case. That and leaving his book on the end table.

Finding the aspirin he turned to the magazine rack and perused the mature section on the top shelf. Maybe after his shower he would scratch that itch that had been nagging at him since Christmas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elsewhere in Konoha, an orange clad ninja sat at his favorite place to eat. Ichiraku was packed tonight. Most people were crowded around the bar taking orders to go and the old man was cranking out ramen as his daughter packed it to order. Naruto occupied the corner stool as he polished off his second bowl of the night.

His thoughts had been complicated since he last saw Sasuke.

Nothing could change how he felt about his teammate. The question was whether he was going to act on it and if he did, what would people think.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind. If anything he seemed much more knowledgeable about the subject than Naruto would have ever expected. Did that mean that Sasuke had acted on them before? He hid it well considering most of the ladies in the village were still after him despite going rogue. Naruto wondered how long he could hide it if even Sai had read him so easily.

Looking down the busy street he observed the crowd celebrating the New Year. Some were drunk already, swaggering from stall to stall. Others were more coherent and celebrated with good food and company. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed a couple tucked behind a large cedar tree. They were pressed against one another, lips locked as they kissed passionately. They looked very happy.

Naruto made up his mind, he was not spending this holiday alone. Finishing his broth he left his pay and took off down the busy street towards the Uchiha complex.

However, the roads were crowded and it was difficult to get a decent speed without running into people. Concentrating the charka to his legs, Naruto leapt into the nearest large tree and continued his travel by tree branch.

In his hurry he didn't notice a rather old branch crack under his weight. Naruto was several trees away when the branch gave way and fell to the power lines below.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His soaked clothes already in the corner of his bathroom, Kakashi pulled his mask off and inspected his face in the mirror. His cheek bone was already starting to purple atop the obvious swelling. Sighing, he took two pills and swallowed them without water before pulling the shower curtain back.

The entire apartment went pitch black.

Turning to the light switch he flipped it up and down. Nothing. He went back to the faucet and turned it making a dribble of water leave the tap before stopping entirely.

Trouble always sired three children. The first was forgetting his book, the second was getting soaked, so this must be the third.

Not tempting fate again, Kakashi felt his way back to his bedroom and found some flannel pants and an old, worn sweatshirt. With the electricity out his space heater was a paper weight, as was his coffee maker and oven.

He silently kicked himself for not getting an apartment with a fireplace.

Knowing it would be a long, and very cold night Kakashi felt for a scroll on his end table and bit his thumb, letting a trickle of blood smear across the paper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later Sakura exited the bathroom. Her shower turned into a bath and she decided to soak for a while. It gave her time to think about the past week.

Sakura had been concerned about how flirtatious Kakashi had been this past week. Mostly because she liked it. It wasn't often that guys flirted so openly with her. If they didn't know here they were just interested in her for sex, but if they did know here they were usually intimidated. Being the Hokage's protégé didn't help.

Kakashi probably knew her better than most men in the village, and yet the only thing that made him hesitate was the fact that she was his student. Not the fact that she could probably put him through the wall if he pissed her off.

She may have been heavily tipsy during there time in the closet, but she remembered the way he felt when he kissed her, his lips on her neck, his own enjoyment obvious as he ground against her.

Sakura suddenly wondered whether it was the hot bath or her thoughts that was making here cheeks warm.

The sparing match today confused her. Just last night he was boldly flirting with her as she mended his wounds and massaged his back even offering to return the favor. Before Christmas he had never touched her other than changing her stance or hand signs when she was off during practice. Thinking of him giving her a back rub made him seem like a different person.

But today he was her old Kakashi Sensei again, helping her practice her new Jutsu. He didn't say anything remotely flirtatious. Was he aware of what he said in the hospital? Was he only interested in her when he was either drunk or low on blood?

And people say that women are the complicated ones.

Looking out her apartment window she browsed the city aimlessly wondering what everyone else was doing tonight. Sasuke was probably spending the night alone, Naruto was undoubtedly eating ramen at his favorite spot, Sai most likely working on some art or reading etiquette books, and she was sure Kakashi was home reading some well loved Icha Icha novel.

A crease formed in her brow when she looked across the Konoha skyline. A good portion of the South district was pitch black. That's where Kakashi lived.

Before she knew what she was doing she was already putting on a pair of jeans, wool socks, and winter coat. Knowing her Sensei he would be too proud to ask for help even if he was freezing to death. Which he just might be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke wasn't quite asleep when a knock on the door stirred him from his doze. Looking at the clock on his end table it shone 10:09PM in red. Hopping out of bed he threw a pair of black pajama pants on and approached the door. It wasn't until he felt a unique charka signature that he woke up fully. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he reached for the doorknob.

Naruto stood on his doorstep, snow dusting his hair, his eyes averted to the ground.

Sasuke waited a moment before speaking. "Can I do something for you, Dead-Last?"

Taking a moment to gather his resolve, the blonde finally looked up and blurted out. "Me."

The smirk that was only tugging earlier spread across Sasuke's face as he reached through the doorway, grabbed the kyuubi container by the collar and dragged him into the foyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry! The next chapter is coming soon, I promise. It is in my brain as I speak, I just need to get it on the computer. Smut in next chapter! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Bring on the smut!

This chapter contains hard yaoi, ye be warned, no flames.

New Year Resolutions

Chapter 5

A rapid knock on his door stirred Kakashi from his rather restless sleep. The question now was, to crawl out from under his meat-blanket of nin-dogs and answer the door, or to ignore whomever was knocking and stay warm.

"Kakashi, are you home?" Sakura's concerned voice called.

'Well that answers that question.' He thought as he pushed the snoring Mastiff off his shoulder, Pug off his chest, Doberman off his lap, Akita off his legs, and Fox Terrier off his feet. Pakkun looked up from the bed briefly before curling up on the pillow and going back to sleep. "Be right there." He said before grabbing an extra blanket and throwing it over his shoulders. No need to loose the extra body heat he went through the trouble of summoning.

Opening the door a blast of cold air made the apartment all the more unbearable, thankfully Sakura had the courtesy to slip in the door and close it quickly. "What on Earth are you still doing here?"

Kakashi looked at her puzzled for a moment before gesturing towards the bed. "Spending an evening with some old friends. Care to join us?"

Sakura covered her nose with her scarf. "Ew, you smell like wet dog." The mastiff raised his head and glared at her. "No offense." The large dog huffed, and put his head back down. Turning back to Kakashi she scolded him. "The power is only out in your corner of Konoha. Any one of your students, co-workers, or friends have electricity or at the very least a fireplace. You are not staying here tonight."

He raised a silver eyebrow. "And who are you to make such an order?"

"Your Doctor." She said sternly. "Last night you were down a half liter of blood, AND according to the nurse on call you left before you got a full round of antibiotics. I cannot stand by and watch you get pneumonia…" Kakashi frowned, she was right. "That and you are in desperate need of a shower."

Kakashi pulled his sweatshirt up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "I don't even smell it anymore."

"Come on." Sakura said handing him a dry pair of rain boots. "I'll even warm you up some chicken noodle soup."

His stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten since the hospital and the thought of something warm in his stomach was too good to refuse. The thought of her warming him up in other ways crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. 'Stop it Kakashi.' He scolded himself.

Turning to his nin-dogs he asked "Do you want to stay here tonight or be dismissed?" His only response was Pakkun yawning and curling back up on the pillow. "Alright, he said as he followed Sakura out the door. "Just don't eat my shoes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto's back made hard contact with the wall as Sasuke's form loomed over him. Hands on the wall to either side of Naruto's head dark eyes gazed down into his very soul. "Are you sure of what you're asking?"

Swallowing hard, Naruto nodded shakily. "I'm not quite sure how to do this."

Sasuke leaned in to within a breath from his teammates. "Just follow my lead." Closing the distance between them he felt Naruto tense beneath his advances. Moving in with his body as well he moved his hands to the blonde's hips.

He tasted like ramen, as expected. Sasuke had no idea how his rival could eat so much of the stuff and not suffer from malnutrition. But weather he liked it or not, the spicy smell of ramen was unmistakably Naruto.

Slowly, Naruto's tension melted as he became bolder in his responses. Leaning back into the kiss he opened his mouth, exploring Sasuke's tongue with his own. Reaching out he ran his cool hands up the sides of his abs, making Sasuke jump before becoming accustomed to the chill.

Unzipping the blondes coat and discarding it to the side, Sasuke ran his hands up his abs to his chest. Grinding his growing erection against his teammates leg he felt Naruto tentatively return the gesture.

Some point during the grind session they had made their way to Sasuke's bedroom. Pulling Naruto's shirt up and over his head Sasuke's affection traveled down to his collar, pecks, lingering for a moment on his nipple before traveling down to his abs. "Lie down." He said as he traced the seal on Naruto's stomach with his tongue.

Obeying, he leaned back and propped himself up with his elbows. "Try and pay attention." Sasuke said as he gripped the orange waistband and began to pull down. "I'm going to want you to return the favor."

Past the point of no return the orange pants gathered in a pile at Naruto's feet. His erection leaning heavily against his stomach. A tightness gathered in his gut formed as he realized what was about to happen. He had gotten oral before by various ladies on his travels with Ero-Sennin, but now he was about to get it from someone who had –for all intensive purposes- tried to kill him repeatedly in the past. The same person who he admired, loved, rivaled and hated. Sasuke Uchiha looked up at him as he held Naruto's member in his hand and gave a long, tortuous lick from base to tip.

The nervous tight feeling in his stomach changed immediately to a tight pleasure. After a few slow licks the raven haired shinobi buried the blondes member down his throat before lifting back up and repeating. Naruto took ragged, panting gasps as Sasuke continued to lavish him with attention. He stopped breathing entirely when Sasuke deep throated him again and held it while he moved his tongue back and fourth over the underside of his cock.

An instant before he thought he would explode, Sasuke pulled away. As he regained a semi-normal pace of breathing Sasuke wiped the saliva off his chin with the back of his hand. "Your turn."

Blue eyes looked up to black in panic. He had never done that before, and he was relatively sure that he was nowhere near as skilled as Sasuke was. "How do I start?"

"Just start like I did and take it from there." He said as he pulled his black pants down letting his own erection spring free.

Naruto tried to work up some saliva as he approached Sasuke. Taking the other mans member in his hand felt alien to him, but he tried to do what felt good and gave it an experimental stroke. Sasuke hummed a moan and closed his eyes, giving Naruto more confidence.

Stroking him a few more times Naruto closed the distance and gave the throbbing member a moist lick from base to tip, mimicking Sasuke's motions. When the raven haired man threw his head back and let out a deep moan Naruto got bolder.

Holding Sasuke's member at the base he put it in his mouth as far it would go, being careful to keep his teeth back. When Sasuke gasped he began to move his head back and forth.

Clenching his teeth Sasuke grasped the back of the blondes head by the hair and pushed him further down on him. "Just like that." He said in between gasps.

Knowing the pleasure he was giving Sasuke made his own cock twitch at the thought of it happening again. That and him pulling his hair was a huge turn on.

When Naruto finally thought he was getting a rhythm he was suddenly pulled away by his hair. Looking up Sasuke's eyes were clenched shut trying to regain control. "You…are too good at that." He said before taking a moment to resume normal breathing.

"Seme or uke?"

Naruto looked up at him puzzled. He never thought that far ahead. Sasuke had opened his end table drawer and pulled out a small tube. Squeezing a small amount of clear lube on his hand. "Well, lets just try this and see if you enjoy it." He said as he lubed up his member and crawled over the blonde, facing him. "Bear with me, you'll love it." He said before locking lips with him again.

Naruto could taste himself on Sasuke's lips, as he was sure Sasuke could do the same. He was tart and musky, but not unpleasant. Reaching down with his unlubricated hand he began to stroke Naruto again slowly. The other hand traveled down his hip, bottom, and stopped at his tight entrance.

Giving Naruto an aggressive tug he inserted a slippery finger and waited for him to adjust. It was extremely awkward at first, but soon he was concentrating more on the hand job and tongue than the finger. Until he inserted a second, and third. Those took longer to get accustomed to, but again he was paying attention to other things.

Sasuke suddenly stopped his groping and removed both of his hands from Naruto. Placing his left hand on the bed for support he used the other to position himself against his tight ass. "Bear with me." He said as he entered painfully slow. Naruto had experience pain before but this was different. Clenching his teeth he waited for Sasuke to be completely sheathed before he took a breath.

Looking up Sasuke looked like he was trying to control himself as well. "Tell me when to continue." He said as he reached in front of his stomach and took his straining cock in his lubbed hand, giving it a few slow pumps. It wasn't long before the pain faded and pleasure overtook him again.

"Okay." He said as Sasuke pulled slowly out before pushing back in at the same pace. When he did he hit a spot inside Naruto that sent a wave of pleasure up his spine. After a few thrusts he couldn't take it anymore. "Faster." He gasped.

Sasuke seemed all too eager to comply as he gripped Naruto by the hips and began to pound the blonde with everything he had. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed across Naruto's senses as he heard Sasuke moan over him. His world exploded when Sasuke gave his cock a few final, rapid strokes.

Shooting his load all over his stomach and chest Sasuke wasn't far behind. As Naruto tightened around his shaft the Uchiha lost control spilling his hot load into the blonde before collapsing on top of him, panting.

After a moment of recovery, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and rolled onto his side, sweaty, flushed, and satisfied. "I win." He said quietly to his rival.

"How's that?" Naruto asked.

"I lasted longer." Said Sasuke in a mocking tone.

Naruto leaned his head back and laughed. "Don't tell me you're going to turn this into a competition too?"

"Damn right I am."

"Well in that case, you're on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm kind of proud of myself for this one. It's got to be the best yaoi scene I've ever written. Next chapter is for Kaka/Saku fans. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to the small handful of readers who reviewed my story so far. It means a lot to me. I enjoy constructive criticism so if anyone thinks a character is being OOC or a plot is a bit off, tell me! I'll fix it. If you like something tell me that too, I'll keep it up. Now, onward with the story!

New Year Resolutions

Chapter 6

Sakura didn't say much on the way back to her apartment, but Kakashi didn't mind. If she spoke he would have to respond to be polite and his jaw was absolutely killing him. It wasn't broken, but he wouldn't be surprised if the bone was seriously bruised…or moved an inch to the right.

In the distance he could see the pink lights still adorning Sakura's doorway. Most people left them up until New Year's Day or later, but if she left them up all year he felt it would still suit her.

Kicking the snow off her boots, Sakura opened her door and silently welcomed him in. "Make yourself at home, Sensei. I'll get you some food." She said opening her cupboards. "I have chicken noodle, or beef stew. Which would you prefer?"

"Beef…sounds good." He said, teeth chattering painfully as his body began to warm up. Now that he was in the warm, clean, feminine environment of Sakura's apartment Kakashi realized just how much he did smell like a wet dog. It disgusted him. He couldn't imagine how Sakura was tolerating it.

After pouring the stew into a pot and placing it on the stove, Sakura took off her gloves, strolled up to him and looked up at him. "Loose the mask."

It took him a moment to realize what she had asked. "'Scuse me?"

Reaching up she placed her warm fingers around his Hitai-ate and pulled it up, revealing the nasty bruise already traveling up the side of his face. She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kakashi raised a hand and pointed to himself. "This is your fault."

"I thought you'd dodge it!"

"Well I couldn't!"

"You could have if you used your Sharingan!"

"I did that last time against you and I lost!"

"Well I don't have a perverted book to spoil for you!"

"That wouldn't have mattered! You're a better ninja then you…think you are." The yelling died down as Sakura's face melted from frustration to surprise.

"You didn't let me win?" She asked.

Kakashi sighed. "When have I ever LET you win?" He said rubbing the side of his face lightly. "But you do pack a hell of a punch."

Sakura put a hand on her hip. "I was taught by the best." She said. "So are you going to let me heal you or are you going to be having your dinner through a straw?"

Kakashi huffed. Where did she learn to be so stubborn?

Hokage Tsunade undoubtedly.

In all her years of knowing Kakashi Sensei, she had wanted to see his face. As did the rest of her team and everyone else she'd ever encountered who knew him. Now she had a legitimate reason for him to remove it and he was being stubborn…as expected.

When he suddenly reached up and put his fingers around the rim of his mask she stopped breathing. The side of his face was puffy and bruised, but he was gorgeous. His square jaw was lined with the faintest of stubble while his pout lips made all of Naruto's theories completely absurd.

Before she realized it, Kakashi had reached out, touched her chin, and pushed her gaping mouth shut. "The bruise can't be THAT bad." He said with a smirk.

She could see him smirk!

Concentrating hard on being professional, she poured her charka into her hand and reached up over the side of his face.

Closing his eyes he relished the way her healing hand felt on his cheek. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched the bare skin of his face. At least eighteen years if his memory served him right. The warm, healing tingle of her charka flowed deep into the muscle and bone, loosening clotted blood, decreasing swelling, and stitching the hairline fracture in his jaw he didn't realize he had.

In less than a minute, she was done. His face felt cold in her hand's absence.

"Aren't you going to put it back on?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "You've already seen it and I would have to take it on and off to eat anyway. So long as you aren't expecting company or planning on taking out that camera of yours, I'll just keep it off for now." He turned to the stove, her eyes never leaving his face. "Your pot's boiling."

"Oh!" Said Sakura, snapping out of her trance and turning towards the bubbling stew.

"Not a word to anyone about this, if you don't mind." Kakashi said, leaning against the back of her leather couch. Sakura rolled her eyes and handed him a bowl of stew. "I'm serious. I think Naruto finally gave up on it, if he finds out all you needed to do was punch me then hit me with logic, he would start all over again."

Sakura pouted. "If you really don't want me saying anything, I won't." She held a spoonful of stew in front of her and blew on it. "It'll be our little secret."

They sat in silence for a few moments as they ate. Sakura was over the initial shock of seeing her Sensei's face, but she had to try hard not to stare. "Why do you wear it anyway? Your mask I mean."

Kakashi swallowed his mouthful before speaking. "My father wore one, back when he was a respected ninja."

Sakura frowned, there was a hint sadness in his voice. "What happened to him?"

He was quiet for a long moment. "He killed himself when I was eight."

She gasped. "Why?"

Kakashi looked from the floor up to her emerald eyes. "Because he sacrificed a mission for the lives of his teammates.

"He and the rest of his team were assigned to get a message to the Kazekage at all costs. En route his squad was attacked and two of his team were caught in explosive traps. Instead of continuing on with the mission he stayed with them and killed the ninja that had them pinned. He saved their lives, but didn't get the message to the Kazekage in time. His mission was a failure and many people in Sand Country died because of it.

"The Third stripped him of his Jounin rank and even the very teammates he saved hated him for what he had done. He lost the respect of the entire village for being compassionate. It wasn't long after that he stopped wearing his ninja gear and mask all together. He fell into a bout of depression until one day he took his own life."

"Oh, Sensei." Sakura said, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"It was then I decided to be the kind of ninja the village wanted. Cold, collected, able to take orders without question. I was the perfect ninja…until I met you, and the rest of Team 7. You three gave me something to care about after so long of being in the dark. I may be less of a ninja because of it, but if it came down to one of your lives and a mission I know which path I would take without hesitation. I suppose I became my father after all."

Tears were now running down Sakura's cheeks. "We would do the same for you, Sensei." Putting her bowl on the counter she closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped her arms around Kakashi, embracing him in a tight hug. "And there's nothing in the world that would make us hate you."

The embrace he was receiving felt so alien to Kakashi. Whenever he had physical contact with someone it was usually for combat or just sex. Having someone hug him because they cared for him was a feeling that he had long since forgotten. Yet it felt so right.

Wrapping his arms around her too, they stayed like that for a long moment.

Until the loud whoops and hollers from the street outside broke the silence. Somewhere in the distance someone yelled 'Happy New Year!'

Looking over to Sakura's wall clock it did indeed read midnight. Where had the night gone?

"Well…Happy New Year Sakura." Said Kakashi, still holding her in his arms.

"You too, Sensei." She said standing on her tip toes and gave him a New Year kiss.

Her lips touched and left his so quickly that to any observer it was just an innocent peck, but when she pulled away his expression had changed completely.

The instant her lips made contact with his, Kakashi was completely caught off guard. His eyes shot open as a tight, unsettling feeling formed in his stomach. Sakura had just kissed him, willingly and without the influence of alcohol. He thought he was over what happened at the Christmas party, but that small kiss was like a reminding taste of a wonderful drug, and he wanted more.

Sakura could see a change in her Sensei's mismatched eyes immediately. For an instant they were wide in shock, but soon they melted into a half lidded, lust filled stare. However, as intense as it was he did not immediately act on the instincts clearly going on in his head. He was waiting for her permission.

Having Kakashi look at her that way was strange and yet oddly alluring. She knew he wouldn't continue without her permission, bringing up the very good question; should she give it?

Inner Sakura screamed, 'Yes!'

Reaching up, Sakura put a hand on the back of Kakashi's neck and pulled him down into a real kiss.

Leaning into her Sensei, the two of them slid over the back of the couch into the deep cushions of the seat. Sakura now atop the Jounin the kiss became deeper. One of her hands roamed under the bottom hem of his shirt, tracing his well toned abs while the other ran fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Kakashi's hands found their way around her form as well. Moving their way down they found their place around her buttocks, gripping her jeans and pulling her supple form tighter to his body.

Opening his mouth he placed hot, breathless kisses along her neck and collar bone before returning upward to devour her mouth again. His chill completely gone his mind swam with the smell, sounds, and sensations his student was bestowing on him. Pressing his arousal into her form he thought he might have heard a strange noise in the distance, but disregarded it.

The sound emanated again, a loud annoying twitter coming from Sakura's coat pocket. She seemed to hear it too, but ignored it at first. After a few minutes of persistent hackling Sakura begrudgingly pulled away from the Copy-nin and reached for her coat on the end table.

Searching the pocket she let out a heavy sigh. She hated being right. "It's the hospital." She said in a sour tone. Sometimes she hated people.

It was difficult to hide his disappointment without his mask to disguise the pout. "You had better go." Kakashi said, propping himself up and trying in vein to cover his erection.

She let out another frustrated sigh. "I'll try and be back soon." Sakura said standing and throwing her coat and gloves on. "Make yourself at home." Opening the door, she gave a regretful glance behind before disappearing into the flurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*sigh* Sometimes I think I enjoy torturing my favorite character. But the suspense makes it all the better I say!!!

More to come soon, R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I'm a horrible tease. Poor Kakashi.

Better get some sugar and water people because this is going to be a lemon filled chapter!!!

Onward.

New Year Resolutions

Chapter 7

The apartment door was closed and Sakura was gone before Kakashi had a chance to process what happened. Sakura, as predicted, was paged to the hospital for what was certain to be a long and hard night of patching up drunken patients. If she had worked an office job or something that didn't literally affect the lives of others he wouldn't blame her for shrugging it off, but the fact that she was up and gone before the warmth of her skin left his chest was a testimate to her dedication. He didn't blame her for it.

That, however, didn't change the fact that he now had a raging hard on.

Raising an eyebrow and smirking he thought to himself, 'I do still need to take a shower.' Pulling off the couch he headed towards the bathroom before realizing that he didn't have anything to change into once he was clean. Shrugging he figured he'd work that out afterwards.

Pushing the shower curtain aside he turned the hot water on full he waited for the spray to warm while discarding his damp, wet dog, clothes on the floor. Stepping into the hot stream he leaned forward, pressing his hands against the tile wall as the water soaked his hair. The shower smelled entirely Sakura. On the shelf to his side were strawberry and crème shampoo and conditioner, along with a floral scenting body wash.

He frowned, scanning the other corners of the shower. Not a manly or neutral soap in sight. He would have to shower again when he got home or he would hear it from the other Shinobi, or at least his dogs.

However wanted or unwanted, the smell in the steamy rain locker had the desired effect. Closing his eyes he imagined that very smell, and then some, on Sakura.

Taking his member in his wet hand he began to pump it. At first he still felt a pang of guilt that he was still lusting after his student, but that shame was pushed away as the vision of her head bobbing over his member replaced it.

His breath hissing between his clenched teeth he thrust forward more urgently into his slick palm, pretending it was her wet mouth instead. "Mmmmn, Sakura." He said breathlessly. In his minds eye he looked down at her emerald eyes as she looked back at his while deep throating him.

It was by far his most intense fantasy ever.

With all the pent up frustration combined with the smells and thoughts, he didn't last long. Grunting hard as he thrust into his hand a few more times. His stomach tightened as he ejaculated all over his hand and tile wall.

His chest rose and fell as he caught his breath and the guilt returned. He had just beaten-off in his students shower. But there was nothing to do about it now except clean up.

Taking the shower head off the holder he rinsed off the wall and floor, making sure any 'evidence' was washed away thoroughly before returning it back to the wall hook. Briefly he grinned, wondering if Sakura used the massage option in the shower head for anything other than her sore muscles. The thought made his half-hard cock twitch before he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Business finished, he reached for the soap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Holding a metal laryngoscope down the throat of an alcohol poisoning victim was not how she wanted to spend the night. Threading the stomach pump tube down his esophagus she thought to herself that perhaps she should have forced a nap instead of practicing her Jutsu today. Then she wouldn't be quite so exhausted.

She also wouldn't have bumped into Kakashi Sensei in the training field and improved so much at her new skills. Neither would she have punched him…or invited him over to her house where she proceeded to practically throw herself at him, just to disappoint him by dashing away.

Flipping the switch to the pump, she hoped he wasn't as torn and frustrated about it all as she was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Smelling like a flowery dessert, Kakashi exited the steamy washroom with only a red towel wrapped around his waist. He had considered putting on his sweat pants at least but compared to being clean, the wet dog smell was now too much for even him. No wonder Sakura was so insistent on him cleaning up.

Looking around the living room he found a chest in the corner that he knew contained extra blankets. Opening it he found a grey, wool blanket and an extra white sheet. Finding no pillows he shrugged and made his way back to the couch.

Lying down on the fresh sheet, the wool blanket was barely over him before Kakashi had slipped into comfortable unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was that overly peaceful, windless, time of the morning. The time when the icicles hung lazily from the frosted awnings of the buildings, still too frozen to drip. The sky was just bright enough to see by, casting a faint purple-blue hue on the snow as Sakura walked home.

She had some time during her walk home to reflect on what was going on between her and Kakashi Sensei. Things were getting out of hand. Social issues aside she didn't want to complicate things between the team should things not work out. Last thing she wanted was to jeopardize a mission because she was staring at his ass…and it was a nice ass. But as far as they've gone so far, was there any going back without being awkward?

On the other hand, the way he looked at her with those lust filled eyes, the way he touched her, the way he kissed, reminded of her all too well how long it had been since she'd had the company of someone in her bed. Let alone someone who knew her as well as Kakashi did. She probably needed him more than he needed her.

Hence the problem.

Opening her apartment door she decided that after some rest she would sit down and talk to him about- oh my God, there's a naked Kakashi on my couch. Her thoughts ceased as she gazed upon the silver hair shinobi, sleeping soundly.

Hand clenching the doorknob she couldn't move. Kakashi Sensei, whom she had just recently seen the face of, was lying on her couch, wool blanket pushed down his chest, only barely covering the important parts. His hairless, toned pecks and abs rose and fell in peaceful slumber, his arm resting over his eyes (ironically the only part of his face she had ever seen before last night.)

Forcing herself to breathe she closed the door behind her and put her pack down quietly. She must hold her resolve. She must talk to him seriously. They really needed to discuss-

"Sakura." Kakashi said in an unconscious, but needy voice. "Just like that." Reaching down he grasped his hard member through the blanket, giving it a hard but lazy tug.

He was fantasizing about her! Sakura's cheeks and ears suddenly became extremely hot as she put a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. She knew she should probably be offended but she was quite the opposite; flattered and incredibly turned on.

Her doubts discarded Sakura forgot her fatigue and made her way to the couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Standing under the stream of water, Sasuke washed the suds out of his hair along with the smell of sex and ramen. Despite the fact that he had just roughly fucked his teammate and broken his yaoi-cherry, he still preferred to sleep when he was clean if possible.

Reaching over to turn the water off, he sensed a familiar charka signature in the room with him, but it wasn't entirely Naruto as expected. Pulling the black shower curtain to the side he saw the spiky haired blonde standing on the other side of it, gazing at him with red, fox-like eyes.

Oh shit.

Naruto gave him a feral smile, elongated canines catching the dim bathroom light. "I think you created a monster, Teme." He said stepping into the shower with his rival. "I think it's my turn to top."

Leaning forward Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands pinning them to the tile wall and mashed his lips to his. The kiss was desperate and forceful, it was all that Sasuke could do to avoid cutting his tongue on Naruto's teeth as he ravaged his mouth. Nobody had been this forceful with him before, but because it was Naruto being so dominant he played along, eager too see how it would turn out.

By the time Naruto released his hands and reached down to Sasuke's erection it was already painfully hard. Giving it a few pumps he traced his teeth along the nape of Sasuke's neck, not hard enough to break the skin but left angry red scratches in his wake. Sasuke clenched his teeth to keep from moaning.

One hand remaining on Sasuke's member Naruto grabbed his hip and spun his partner around so his back was facing him. Rubbing his cock against his lovers lower back, Naruto inserted two fingers into Sasuke, matching his motions with the other hand.

Clenched teeth or not, Sasuke could stifle a moan no longer. With almost a deep tone he let a low groan out. Turning to face his lover, the look on Naruto's face was no less desperate. Satisfied that he had prepared him enough he aligned his member with Sasuke's entrance and impaled him in one swift motion.

If there were anyone else within three blocks, they would have heard the moans.

Not being as patient as Sasuke, Naruto leaned forward on his mate and began to thrust desperately into him. The hard, wet, smacks of the impact only added to the sensations building in the shower. Wrapping a hand around Sasuke's member again he began to pump it quickly as he raked his teeth along his shoulder.

It was so intense, Sasuke was lost in it. The combination of pain and pleasure was so severe that he could hold back no longer. Abs clenching he thrust a few final times into the blondes hand before he shot his load all over Naruto's hand and floor.

But Naruto wasn't done yet.

Helping him along Sasuke reached through his legs and cupped his partner's balls, squeezing them lightly as he thrust into him.

That was the last bit of sensation he needed as he gave Sasuke a few final thrusts and finished himself inside the Uchiha. His eyes returning back to its cerulean blue as he caught his breath.

Pulling out he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I won that time, Teme."

Reaching over his shoulder and grabbing a handful of blonde hair, Sasuke shook him from side to side lightly saying "The game is still on, Dobe."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kakashi was sure he would be going to a special kind of Hell for the dream he was having. If the shower fantasy wasn't enough, his fantasy pink haired Kunochi had followed him to his dreams.

They were in the hot springs. He was laying back, his legs in the warm water as Haruno Sakura, naked as well, was giving him the best oral of his life. She started by slowly pumping him with her slick, soft hand as she trailed kisses up and down his abs. When her hot breathed pecks reached his member she leaned further down and gave a long, sensuous lick from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock as she vanished his member down her throat before traveling back up and repeating the action. It was wonderfully tortuous.

Then suddenly, she leaned further up on his chest, her kisses became nervous and cold to the touch. They warmed slowly as tentative pecks were placed down his abs back to his painfully hard erection. She took the shaft in her cool hands and pumped it slowly.

The cold touch was an unexpected twist to his hot springs fantasy, but Kakashi was definitely not complaining. Her face came so close to the member he could feel her hot breath on it as she hesitated. Reaching down he placed a hand lightly on the back of her head. "Don't stop." He said in a breathy tone.

That was all the encouragement she needed as her hot mouth descended down his shaft. He growled deeply in his throat as her head bobbed up and down, at times taking him all the way to the hilt before returning to flick her tongue along the head. "That's it Baby, don't be shy."

Reaching down she took his orbs in her hand and played with them lightly as she continued her affections at a quicker pace. He was reaching his limit as the walls of the hot springs began to melt away to the dimly lit walls of an apartment, the hot spring water morphed into a grey wool blanket, as Sakura was suddenly wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and red long sleeve shirt. The fact that she was giving him oral didn't change.

Still in a sleepy daze he was determined to finish off this fantasy before the dream melted away to nothing. His hand on the back of Sakura's head he began to push her down onto him more desperately, feeling his shaft bury its way down the back of her throat as he inched his way to his peak.

This was the most realistic feeling dream he had ever had, Kakashi thought to himself as he felt his climax near. In the back of his mind, a tiny voice screamed at him that it was indeed TOO real to be a dream. Looking down at the tangle of pink hair in his fist he realized with a choking terror, that it was the real Sakura he had pushed down on his cock.

Releasing her hair Sakura's face lifted off his member just as he reached his climax. With the orgasm washing through him like crashing waves he could do nothing but ride them as he shot his load into Sakura's mouth and along the side of her face.

With the high of the orgasm gone, Kakashi froze beneath her, awaiting his death. What exactly had happened before he woke up was a mystery to him, but he was positive it was his fault.

He stopped breathing when Sakura swallowed what was in her mouth before running the back of her hand along her cheek, cleaning it off with her tongue like a seductive kitten. The look in her eyes was not of anger, but lust…a lot of it.

"Sakura?" Kakashi whispered. "I…What did…I'm sor-"

His apology was cut off as she began to crawl up his body towards him.

This was most definitely too good to be a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Some real KakaSaku smut!

More to come, but only if I get reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

New Year Resolutions

Chapter 8

Between the post orgasm rush and the surge of adrenaline from his impending doom, Kakashi's body surged with heightened senses. He could smell everything from the linger of stew in the kitchen, strawberry of the shampoo, wool of the blanket, the hot, moist arousal of the woman climbing on top of him.

Sakura's shoulder length hair brushed his abs as she traced her tongue along the grooves his muscles made in the skin. Ever inch she attended felt like warm fire traveling up his spine as heat began to pool in his loins for the third time this evening.

"Don't be sorry." Sakura whispered, reading his mind. "This is something the both of us need, what we both want." She was now placing mouthy kisses along his chest and collar bone, traveling up to his neck. "After that *kiss* dream of yours *kiss* there's no denying *kiss* that you want it too." When she reached his mouth she stopped a breaths distance from his lips. "And I want to hear you say it."

How could he deny her? How could he deny himself? Especially with the most alluring Kunochi in the village was straddling his naked body, begging him for what he so desperately wanted too. Be damned the consequences. Be damned what the village thinks of them. Be damned the fact that he would probably burn for this. You only live once.

"I want you more than you can imagine, Sakura." Before the last word exited his mouth her hungry lips crashed over his. Not wasting time her tongue joined his as she pressed her still clothed body against his.

Kakashi's hands found their way to the side of her torso, eagerly pulling her shirt up. They broke the kiss for an instant when the shirt cleared her head and was discarded to a corner of the room. His skilled fingers quickly found her bra latch as well and it soon joined her shirt on the floor.

Sakura's top half now completely nude Kakashi grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over so her back pressed against the leather of the couch as he morphed his torso along side her. Recapturing her mouth with his he slid a hand down her hot, sweat misted body as he took one of her perfect breasts in his hand, kneading it as he pinched a nipple gently between his fingers.

Moaning into his mouth, he pinched a little harder, making her jump in his arms. His cock twitched an instant before she took it in her hand and began to pump it slowly. Kakashi's mind swam with sensation. The smell of Sakura's arousal had flooded his nose, while every touch both inflicted and received were felt ten fold on his damp skin.

Thrusting gently into her hand he released her breast, tracing the skin down her stomach to her pants. Unbuttoning her jeans with one hand he slid calloused fingers between the denim and silky-soft cotton of her panties.

A faint grin tugged at the corner of his lips when he realized that she was soaked. Teasingly he rubbed a finger over her sensitive clit through the fabric as she arched her back into his hand. Moaning into his lips he denied her no longer and slid under the fabric, combing his fingers through her light pink curls as he cupped her hot core in his hand.

Imprinting the moment in his mind he dipped one finger into Sakura's wet folds.

"Se…Sensei!" She yelled breathlessly as her inner muscles urged him deeper. Inserting a second finger he placed his thumb on her clit, swirling over it in a circular motion. She hitched her breath as she thrust her hips into him, urging him on ever more as she pumped him with her free hand.

Breaking the kiss, Kakashi reoccupied his mouth with Sakura's breast. Flicking his tongue over her nipple she writhed beneath his administrations. "Ohgoddontstop!" She said in one quick breath. He obliged as he felt her stomach muscles quiver under his wrist. Inside her slick muscles clamped down around his fingers. Her own hand tightening around Kakashi's member, making him growl with pleasure.

Before she came down from her high Kakashi move quickly to strip her of her denim confinement before positioning himself over Sakura, pressing his throbbing member against her slick entrance. Leaning down he pressed his chest against hers and whispered in her ear. "Tell me you want it."

Reaching up Sakura ran her fingers through the silver locks on the back of Kakashi's head and whispered back. "Fuck me."

Looking down to her with mismatched, lust filled eyes, he said "Gladly." before thrusting hard into her, burying himself to the hilt.

The feeling of being completely filled was overwhelming for Sakura.

She came again instantly, gripping a fist full of his hair as she squeezed down on him like a vice threatening to milk him dry. Clenching his teeth to regain control he began to thrust into her, watching her bounce beneath him.

Her moans were driving him wild, if this was just another fantasy he would be done already, but he wanted to make this last for her. To be memorable. To physically claim her as his own. "Faster." She said breathlessly. He obeyed by pushing his torso up off her and bracing his feet on the arm rest before pounding into her at a dizzying pace.

Sakura saw fireworks. She would never have imagined that her Sensei could make her feel this way. Never would she imagine that he would even want her this way. This past week was full of surprises.

Above her his thrusts were becoming more ragged, his moans becoming desperate, and she was experienced enough to know that he was nearing his end soon too. Grinning, she wanted to have the last say in the matter.

She placed a hand on his chest and silently urged him to stop. Panting, he looked down at her with a desperate questioning stare. He was so close, why was she stopping him?

Wiggling out from under him she turned Kakashi around, lying him on his back, and straddled him. "Lets end it my way this time shall we?" She said before sliding down his slick member painfully slow.

Leaning forward a bit, she rested her hands on her Sensei's chest before she lifted off him slowly and lowering herself on him at the same pace.

This was torture, he was on the brink of climax and she was holding him just shy of it. The look on her face showed that she was enjoying being in control as much as she enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her. As much as he loved that lusty, dominating expression of hers, he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her hips he thrust up into her hard as she squeaked in surprise. In a few more thrusts she decided to let him have what he desired and began to gyrate her hips around him as he pounded relentlessly into her.

Watching her Sensei's eyes begin to roll back, she squeezed her muscles around his member tightly. "Sa-Sakura, don't stop. I'm c…" He went breathless as he thrust one last time spilling himself into her. His nails leaving half-moon indents in her hips.

Sweating and breathless, Kakashi sat up slowly, still inside her, and wrapped his arms around her lower back. Laying his forehead in the crook of her neck he panted on her chest.

Running fingers through his sweat soaked hair Sakura spoke gently. "That was amazing, Kakashi Sensei."

Placing a kiss on her chest he responded. "Only you can make the title, Sensei, sound so damned sexy, Baby."

She smiled at the pet name. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Because you were illegal, and I think you would have killed me." He said.

Sakura thought for a second. "Probably, but since I'm of age and we're not going to get in any more trouble than we are already, you wont mind a repeat performance?"

Trailing his tongue from the cleavage of her chest up to the nape of her neck, tasting the sweat, sex, and flavor that was so very Sakura, he responded. "I think I can arrange that."

XXXXXXXXXXX

*bows* the people shall get what they want.

R&R Please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been a super long time since I last updated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and the readers who got this far. -^_^-

New Year Resolutions

Chapter 9

Cheeks flushed and heart thumping in his chest, Sai placed the orange bound book on the end table and rubbed his sore eyes. ROOT had done a very efficient job at all but destroying his emotions, eliminating any social skills, and making him the perfect solider. He had admired a beautiful woman in the past often but nothing had stirred the grinding need that burned within him as those last few chapters had.

Erection pressing uncomfortably hard against his pants he tried hard to will it away, only for his thoughts to drift back to the last few sentences that scratched at his mind. 'In and out he thrust into her slick, moist, folds. All the while she panted his name through swollen red lips in gasping breaths…' Sai shook his head, ashamed that his control over his own body was waning.

Why on earth would Kakashi Sensei read this in broad daylight? More importantly, HOW could he read this in broad daylight without reacting to it? No wonder everyone called him a pervert.

Glancing over at his clock, it ticked away just past five in the morning. The sky outside his window was just light enough for the stars to fade. Grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes, he hoped that the business he heard about ran this late…or early…on a holiday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of the sink faucet being turned on stirred Sasuke out of a blissful, coma-like sleep. He glanced at his clock. 9:07? He never slept this late. God, what time did he get to sleep?

The water stopped and Naruto exited his bathroom, dark-blue toothbrush moving back and forth in his mouth. "'Orrowed your toof 'ush. I'nt fink ood ind." He spat in the sink. Sasuke glared at him but shrugged it off figuring the blonde wouldn't leave anything on the toothbrush that hadn't already been in his mouth. He grinned inwardly at that thought.

"You know I was thinking-"

"Wow." Sasuke interrupted cockily.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Shut up, Teme," he said putting the toothbrush back. "If you prefer guys, how are you going to continue your Uchiha line like you're always talking about?"

Sasuke sighed; the Dobe was going to find out anyway. "I've enlisted a few women around the village with exceptional genetics, health, and family history to bear my children in exchange for living expenses and a home in the Uchiha complex."

Naruto gaped at him.

"There was a substantial inheritance and plenty of open space after what happened to the clan. The money isn't an issue," Sasuke explained as if he was discussing the weather.

"You're just going to get women pregnant!?" Naruto said, aghast.

"Correction, I've GOTTEN women pregnant. Just because the whole village isn't talking about it doesn't mean-"

"When did this happen?!" Naruto blurted.

Sasuke waved his hand. "Oh stop being so dramatic. Part of the deal is that the potential mothers don't go blabbing to the whole village. The Hokage approved of this herself. The elders of the village want to see my line continued too, they don't much care how."

Hearing Sasuke discuss is so calmly brought Naruto down to a quieter tone as well. "So…are any born yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "The first one is due in two weeks. That's when people will start talking about it more I wager. The next is due in June. It was all done with AI and being monitored periodically by a select few of the hospital staff- No, Sakura doesn't know yet either," he added when Naruto opened his mouth to interrupt. "As a matter of fact –and you are not allowed to tell her this, because it's a surprise- I was going to let you, Sensei, and Sakura name the first three born. So start thinking of a good one."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long moment before speaking. "I don't know what to say."

"Now _that_ is a surprise," Sasuke said as he rolled out of bed and began to get dressed. "Would you like to meet one of them? The one that's due soon should just be finishing her work shift. You'd like her."

Naruto nodded. "I'd enjoy that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Standing on the icy steps, Mistress Yue reached up cautiously and doused the candles in the red lanterns hanging in her doorway, her swollen belly making it difficult to keep balance. Pushing her auburn hair aside she mused to herself that this would be her last night before checking into the hospital for maternity watch. The girls would do fine without her for a while until she found someone else to run the place.

Running a brothel was not easy business.

"Konbanwa Mistress Yue," called one of the girls as they exited the door.

"And ohayo, to you Cleo," Yue bid before turning to go back inside. "Is Sata still with that late-comer?"

"They're right behind me, poor Sata looks exhausted. Do you want me to help close?"

Yue waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's been a long night. You go home."

"You sure?"

"Yes yes, go, go."

A moment later a petit, blonde, young woman exited accompanied by a very satisfied looking Sai. "See you another night, sweetie?" She asked, running a finger down his chest.

"Most likely," he said as she turned towards Yue.

"Good luck," she said rubbing the top of Yue's belly.

As the blonde walked away, another blonde and a raven haired pair replaced her. "What are you doing here Sai?" Naruto asked as Sai blushed lightly and tried to will himself to melt into the wall behind him.

Sasuke raised an arm and casually shoved the Kyuubi container into a pile of snow on the side of the road before approaching Yue. "Long night?"

The brothel owner turned, surprised to see Sasuke. "Uchiha San!" She bowed lightly. "I wasn't expecting you until the check up later today."

"I was in the area, and considering the circumstances I think you can call me by my first name," he said raising an eyebrow.

"As you wish…Sasuke," she said, a strained look on her face.

"I wanted you to meet someone." He turned and gestured to Naruto, who was dusting snow off his orange jacket. "He's the one who I wanted to name the first born."

Naruto held out a hand. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

Yue frowned, backing up against the red wall behind her.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not as bad as everyone says I am," Naruto mocked, a little offended. "I'm really a nice g-"

"The baby's coming," she choked holding her stomach and sliding to the cold ground.

"-uy…What, now?!" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke remaining remarkably calm considering his first child was trying to enter the world, bent down and picked Yue up off the icy ground. Without looking at the others he gave orders. "Sai, get some transport from the hospital and ask for Dr. Muyata. Naruto, get Sakura and Kakashi, meet us at the hospital." The woman in his arms clenched her eyes and let out a breathless whimper as he entered the brothel and disappeared down a hallway.

By the time Naruto processed what was happening, Sai had already vanished, no doubt on his way to the hospital. A moment later, the blonde disappeared from the road as well, dashing his way to Sakura's apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A rapid knock on the door made Sakura bury her head under the pillow. She had just gotten to sleep and was looking forward to a full day of doing absolutely noting. When she heard Naruto's voice on the other side of the door she groaned and fumbled her way out of bed grabbing some discarded shirt on the floor along with a pair of pajama pants. "Hang on, hang on."

Opening the door she was assaulted with the morning sun as well as Naruto's voice. "Sasukesatthehospitalsomewoman'sgoingtohavehisbaby he wants…you….there." His speech slowed as he stared blankly at her.

"Say that again at a human pace…what? Is there something on my face?" When she got a whiff of wet dog she realized with horror that it was Kakshi's shirt she was wearing. Maybe Naruto wouldn't make the connection. Maybe-

"Sakura, have you seen my shirt?" Her hopes were dashed as Kakashi, wearing only his mask and pants exited her bathroom. How he didn't notice the blonde's voice or charka, she had no clue.

"Oh…*ehem*…Ohayo Naruto."

Naruto looked back and forth from Sakura to Kakashi several times before he managed to assemble words. "No fucking way."

XXXXXXXXXXX

There we go. This particular story is complete. I may continue the plot in another tale, but for now I will take a typing vacation. Tell me what you think people. And thanks for reading.


End file.
